Sorry!
by Mishiran
Summary: A mesma promessa, as mesmas palavras. E tudo apenas continua... Igual. Até que uma vingança pelas promessas perdidas se torne real. Até que um inimigo imponha a verdade. Até que pedir “desculpa” se torne insuportável. [OneShot : Sango&Mirok]
1. Sem desculpas!

Dedicada à **"Abu"**.

Reposta da **21º **desafio. (_Espero ter entendido corretamente._)

Lembre-se: Inu-Yasha e Cia. não pertencem a mim.(_Se fossem meus, o Inu estaria na minha cama em palácio feito exclusivamente para mim em minha ilha particular no caribe!_)

Musica: **_Sorry_** de Madonna

Sumário: _Ela ouviu a mesma promessa, as mesmas palavras. E tudo apenas continua... Igual. Até que uma vingança as promessas perdidas se torne real. Até que um inimigo imponha a verdade. Até que pedir "desculpa" se torne insuportável. _

_**¹ - Aquela noite **citada pela Sangô neste capitulo se refere ao episódio não-sei-qual e ao número do manga algum-ai em que ela aceita ter um filho com o Mirok depois de ter lutado contra as "Mulheres Ogros". Lembram? _

_**Sorry!**_

_**Je suis désolé  
**__**No siento  
**__**Ik ben droevig  
**__**Sono spiacente  
**__**Perdóname**_

_**I've heard it all before  
**__**I've heard it all before...  
**__(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes  
__Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes)_

Aquele monge safado, pervertido, sem-vergonha... Sim! Eu estou **_irritada_**! Muito irritada! Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes _esse_ hentai passou a mão em mim! De quantas vezes eu peguei-o dando em cima de outra! De quantas vezes ele sorriu para mim...

Cachorro! O Inu-Yasha pelo menos tem pedigree. O Mirok? Esse ai é aqueles vira-latas sarnentos que tem o rostinho bonitinho e olha você com aqueles olhos grandes e escuros, pedindo... Mas ele me paga! Sim. Eu vou me vingar por todas as palavras que ele já disse a mim, as promessas, as moças honradas que esse monge de 'arraque' enganou! Incluindo a mim!

Depois **_daquela_** noite¹... Eu pensei que ia ser diferente! Que ele ia mudar, pelo menos um pouquinho. Eu concordei com ele sobre ter um filho dele... É claro que isso foi num momento de stress total quando eu não tava pensando direito. Nunca, em sã consciência em concordaria com isso. Sou uma moça decente. Apesar de ser uma exterminadora e ser mais forte e corajosa que muito homem por ai. Eu sonho em me casar... Casar com um homem **_só_** meu! Que garota não sonha com isso?

Fazia dois dias que Inu-Yasha e a Kagome tinham ido para a Era Atual fazer "sabe-se lá o que"! E já um bom tempo que eu e Mirok viemos para esse vilarejo a pedido da vovó Kaede, Shippou havia ficado com ela. Agora, sinceramente, me arrependo de ter vindo. Parece que o youkai que aparecera, sumira. Era melhor voltarmos. Porém o patife disse que tinha que, para a total segurança da vila, verificar mais... Só que desde quando a proteção do vilarejo inclui dar cantadas e pedidos de "Quer ter um filho meu?"?

Não! Não estou com ciúmes! É apenas... Uma **_ira_** pelas mulheres que ele enganou! Raiva, indignação... Dê o nome que quiser! Eu não quero mais ouvir isso! E irei arrumar um plano de vingança! Irei! Chega de desculpas! Não suporto mais essa situação e é hora de agir!

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
**__**Please don't say you're sorry  
**__**I've heard it all before  
**__**And I can take care of myself  
**__(Eu não quero ouvir, Eu não quero saber__  
Por favor, não me peça desculpas  
__Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes  
__E eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma)_

Quem sabe eu não consiga convencer o Shippou a se transformar em mulher? Quando o Mirok perceber que cantou o Shippou, com certeza irá ficar traumatizado! ... Contudo é meio difícil o Shippou enganá-lo. As transformações dele ainda são péssimas! O Tanuki? Não! Mirok reconhece aquele guaxinim de longe! Tem que ser outra coisa... Vamos! Pense, Sango! Pense! Não pode ser tão difícil assim!

-Háhahá, Yubi no Baka!

Os risos de crianças desviaram minhas atenções. Uma menininha estava ajoelhada no chão sujo com um cesto cheio de frutas no chão, enquanto duas garotas e um rapazinho parecendo ser anos mais velhos que a pequena riam dela. Soltei um suspiro e me encaminhei até eles. Não era nada engraçado rir dos outros quando estão por baixo.

-Ei, porque estão rindo?- indaguei a eles que, assim que me olharam, saíram correndo. Será que sou _tão_ **_feia_** assim? Para essas crianças correrem de mim, para o Mirok preferir qualquer outra... Abaixe-me para ficar cara com a menina. – Tudo bem com você?

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo nem um pouco preocupada consigo e muito para com as frutas, amassadas e sujas, no chão. Ela devia ter no máximo uns seis anos. Parecia uma bonequinha com o quimono rosa com detalhes azuis, os longos cabelos escuros, os olhos grandes que lembravam os olhos do... Mirok?

-As Frutas... Eram para meu papai! Agora...

Vi seus olhos ficarem marejados. Coitadinha.

-Calma, pequena. Venha... Vamos que eu vou ajudá-la a colher novas frutas.

-Vai mesmo?

Concordei com a cabeça. Porque não? Não tinha mais nada de interessante a fazer... E enquanto a ajudava podia planejar minha vingança.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Então seu pai é um dos guardas da cidade?

Já tínhamos colhido frutas o suficiente para que pudéssemos parar embaixo de uma árvore, para aproveitar a sombra, e saborear umas. Eu já sabia várias coisas da pequena Yubi. A mãe morreu poucos dias depois do nascimento dela, o pai que cuidara dela sozinho,...

-Sim. Ele foi procurar pelo bicho feio que apareceu ontem de noite. Papai é muito corajoso! – informou ela, encarando uma maça, antes de abocanhá-la.

Aquele jeito de comer, aquele olhar,... Desde que a nos começamos a pequena colheita, a idéia de que ela ira muito semelhante ao Mirok não saia da minha cabeça. Parecia tanto que eu podia dizer que era a filha dele... **Filha?**

-Algum problema, Senhorita Sangô?

Balancei a cabeça levemente negativa. Problema, não... Susto, surpresa, acho que seriam termos mais corretos. Filha de Mirok... Olhe de novo para ela, uma idéia brotando em minha mente. Os Deuses certamente queriam aquele cafajeste bebesse do próprio mal. Sempre não pedia um filho? Então porque não dar o que pedia...?

-Yubi?

-Hum?- ela olhou para mim em resposta.

-Você sabe o que é... Teatro?

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
**__**Please don't say "forgive me"  
**__**I've seen it all before  
**__**And I can't take it anymore  
**__(Eu não quero ouvir, Eu não quero saber  
__Por favor, não diga "perdoe-me"__  
Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes  
__E não suporto mais isso)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-É bem simples, não?-informei a jovem mulher a minha frente.

-Não gosto de mentir, senhorita.- ela olhou para mim com duvidas.

-Nem eu! Mas é necessário... Você viu com seus próprios olhos ele pedindo para sua vizinha.- a moça levantou uma sobrancelha. –E depois você receberá um bom dinheiro.

Nem que eu desse todas as minhas economias, o Mirok, finalmente ia aprender a sua lição por suas promessas perdidas. Ela olhou para Yubi que estava escolhendo um doce na barraca próxima. Já tinha falado com a menininha sobre a brincadeira de "teatro". Agora, ela ia ser a "atriz" passando-se pela filha do monge... Uma brincadeira _inofensiva e saudável_, falara para ela. Feliz, ela concordara. Só faltava a mulher...

-Certo. Mas quero o dinheiro!

Finalmente, minha vingança. Doce e fria. Observei a mulher se dirigir a Yubi com um sorriso. Algumas palavras e as duas saíram de mãos dadas, em direção ao sol que já se encontrava bastante para o oeste. Segui um pouco atrás... Queria estar lá. Para ver a reação dele,os olhos dele e ver o que faria, para saborear. Não demorou muito minha espera. Mirok estava sentando banco de madeira com duas jovens. Duas pobres moças iludidas...

Vi a senhora que tinha contratado apertar mais a mão da menina e ir em frente. Me escondi atrás de uma arvore... E tudo aconteceu a poucos metros de mim. O Mirok dando um sorriso às recém-chegadas, depois o seu olhar perdendo a cor, o rosto de espanto, o corpo ereto, os ombros rígidos, os olhos arregalados olhando para menina...

Minha vingança.

Sem desculpas.

_**You're not half the man you think you are  
**__**Save your words because you've gone too far  
**__**I listened to your lies and all your stories  
**__**You're not half the man you'd like to be  
**__(Você não é nem metade do homem que você acreditar ser  
__Fique com as suas palavras por que você foi longe demais  
__Eu ouvi a todas suas mentiras e suas histórias  
__Você não é nem metade do homem que você quer ser)_


	2. Sem esqueça!

"**_Que?"_**

Era tudo que vinha na minha cabeça. E perguntas. Como? Quando? Onde?

Não! Não podia ser verdade. Mas olhando para a menina na minha frente agarrando a mão da moça. Era... Verdade? Olhei em minha volta, esperando alguém aparecer e dizer que era apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Mas nada.

Olhei de volta para a menina. Minha filha?

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
**__**Please don't say you're sorry  
**__**I've heard it all before  
**__**And I can take care of myself  
**__(Eu não quero ouvir, Eu não quero saber  
__Por favor, não me peça desculpas  
__Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes  
__E eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma)_

**_Sorry!_**

-Como assim?- levantei-me perguntando.

-Sua filha, oras. Você me engravidou alguns anos atrás! Eu acreditei em você... E agora? Sou uma perdida. Uma mulher da vida com menina por sua causa!- a mulher dizia, indignada, irritada... E ela tinha razão.

São raros os momentos em que eu não sei o que falar. E este é um deles. O que eu posso dizer a ela? Eu sempre peço para ter um filho. Mas não é que eu queira _realmente_ com elas. Tirando a... Sangô? Olhei envolta pedindo mentalmente que ela tivesse _bem_ longe dali. Parecia que pelo menos nisso eu fora atendido. Admirei de nova menina e soltei um suspiro. O que a nós fazemos quando temos uma filha?

-Então... Qual é o seu nome?- agachei no chão para ficar a mesma altura que a criança.

-Yubi... Papai.

Choque.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pai, aqui.- a menininha apontou para uma arvore grandiosa.

E eu até agora não sabia o que fazer. Levar para _minha_ filha um passeio fora minha melhor idéia. Céus. O que a gente faz quando se descobre que possui uma filha de alguns anos? Olhei para menina, saltitando entre as raízes da arvore que brotavam do solo e sumia de novo dentro dele. Nunca pensei realmente ter um filho. Na verdade, sim. Pensei... Com a jovem muito especial.

Sangô.

Ainda tinha uma jornada inteira pela frente. E muitas lutas já tinham se passado. Viemos para aquele vilarejo juntos e agora? O que falaria de sua filha? Certamente, ia usar o osso voador em minha cabeça e em outras partes do meu corpo, me chamando de hentai e, provavelmente, outros apelidos. Com o rosto um pouco rosado pela raiva, os olhos brilhando de irritação...

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
**__**Please don't say 'forgive me'  
**__**I've seen it all before  
**__**And I can't take it anymore  
**__(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber  
__Por favor não diga "me perdoe"  
__Eu já vi isso tudo antes  
__E não posso mais agüentar)_

Gritos.

-O YOUKAI! É O YOUKAI!

Me virei para aonde vinha os gritos, mais ao norte. O sol se punha e algumas nuvens estavam no céu, provavelmente indicando uma chuva. Ótimo! Uma _ótima_ hora para um youkai aparecer. Voltei-me para minha filha, peguei-me a mão dela e, logo, trouxe o corpinho dela, pondo-a no meu colo. Tinha que achar um lugar seguro.

Guiei-me para o norte, mas seguindo um caminho diferente do que as pessoas usavam para fugir. Certamente o monstro vinha naquela direção e as minha lutas me ensinaram que o melhor lugar para se proteger de um youkai é ficar aonde ele já passou. No meio de cabanas devastadas e outras intactas, escolhi uma das que o demônio deixara.

-Fique aqui e não sabia de jeito nenhum, certo?

A pequena confirmou com a cabeça. E segui em rumo a briga, com a certeza de que encontraria Sangô. Fazia horas que não a havia. O que era uma tristeza. Gostava do companheirismo, da confiança e dos laços que tínhamos juntos. Sempre fui daqueles de mente aberta, mas Sangô nunca deixa de me surpreender. A força, a coragem, a honra... Uma bela guerreira.

_**Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap  
**__**There's more important things than hearing you speak  
**__**Mistake me cause I made it so convenient  
**__**Don't explain yourself, you'll never see  
**__(Não se explique, pois é conversa fiada  
__Há coisas mais importantes do que ouvir você falar  
__Você, porque eu fiz isso ser tão conveniente  
__Não se explique, você nunca entenderá)_

-Mirok!- ouvi meu nome e me virei a tempo de ver o youkai vindo rapidamente em minha direção.

Deu um salto para ao lado, caindo no chão, enquanto o demônio cortava o ar no local onde eu estava segundos atrás. Fora por pouco! Soltando um suspiro me levantei e olhei para dona da voz que me salvara. Sangô corria em direção ao bicho pronta para mais um ataque poderoso. E foi o que fez. Girou seu corpo e largou a alça de sua arma pesada, literalmente, que voou em direção ao inimigo, acertando em cheio a cabeça dele.

O Youkai remexeu fronte a força do golpe. Parecia uma cobra gigante, sem olho, mas com uma bela boca na extremidade principal. Sua cauda, mais pontuda, acertou alguns guardas e ele caiu no chão. Não devia ter me preocupado. Sangô sempre resolvia as coisas com mestria.

-Belo golpe.- disse olhando para o gigante falecido.

Logo, percebi uma pequena multidão envolta de um senhor que fora golpeado. Um guarda. Uma profissão dolorosa, certamente. Que senhor de família gosta de correr riscos? O risco de nunca mais voltar para casa... Pessoas como eu e a Sangô encontramos sentido na nossa luta. Lutamos porque queremos algo, eu, o fim da maldição do buraco, ela, o irmão. Porque não temos uma casa para voltar. Temos apenas... Nós.

Olhei para ela. Estava ajudando o senhor se levantar. Não havia nada de grave, certamente, mesmo que o horrendo corte na testa parecesse afirmar o oposto. Soltei um suspiro e me virei para seguir até a cabana aonde deixara a pequena... Ainda nem sei com que coragem ou cara ou como irei falar com a Sangô sobre tal. Ouvi um trovão e, logo, um pingo d'agua caiu na minha cabeça. Era melhor me apressar...

Não dei nem dois passos. A menininha tava a poucos metros. Olhando tudo, quieta. Que menina levada! Se o Youkai ainda tivesse aqui...

-Yubi! Não disse para...

-PAPAI!- ouvi ela gritar e correr em minha direção.

Preocupação? Comigo? Era isso? Deixei um sorriso aflorar em meus lábios. É bom. Saber que alguém se importa com você. Preocupa-se com você sem querer nada em troca... Exceto doces e brinquedos, claro! Abrir meus braços prontos para recebê-la.

-Não precisa se...

_**Gomen nasai  
**__**Mujhe maph kardo  
**__**Przepraszam  
**__**Slicha  
**__**Forgive me...**_

_**(Sorry, sorry, sorry)  
**__**I've heard it all before  
**__**I've heard it all before  
**__**I've heard it all before  
**__(Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas)  
__Já ouvi tudo isso antes  
__Já ouvi tudo isso antes_

"_**Que?**"_

Direto. Ela passou direito e seguiu correndo. Senti-me um tolo com os braços abertos para o nada. Ajeitei-me e virei para o ver o que estava acontecendo... Foi quando não entendi mais nada ainda. A menininha estava ajoelhada ao lado do homem machucado. E o chamava de Pai!

Eu era o pai dela! Como ela podia chamar outro desse modo?

-Yubi!- ela se virou para mim chorando, juntamente com Sangô e o homem que parecia bem melhor.

-Oh!- ela olhou para mim como se tivesse se lembrado de algo importante. –Desculpa, senhorita Sangô! Esqueci que estamos brincando de teatro.

"**_Teatro?_"**

Olhei para Sangô. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e me encarava como se esperasse alguma reação minha...

-Sangô... O que...?

Não entendia.

-Mirok... –ela levantou-se e deu um passo para mais perto de mim. - Eu posso... Explicar...

-Então explique!- gritei.

Nervosismo, ansiedade, irritação,... Traído. Muitas coisas para definir como estava, mas apenas uma perfeita. Traído. Estava me sentido traído sem ao menos entender... Mas algo indicava que havia sido... Traído.

-Mirok... Eu sei que... Droga! Você, também, errou, ta? Não me venha me fazer de culpada! O único errado aqui é você!

-Eu? Eu nem sei o que está acontecendo aqui! Uma hora eu tenho uma filha. E agora parece que na verdade ela não é minha filha! E que tudo era uma peça de teatro que você armou, não, Sangô?

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
**__**Please don't say you're sorry  
**__**I've heard it all before  
**__**And I can take care of myself  
**__(Eu não quero ouvir, Eu não quero saber  
__Por favor, não me peça desculpas  
__Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes  
__E eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma)_

-Foi! Ok? Fui eu que fiz, sim! Você não pede sempre um filho? Então arranjei uma filha para você!

-Como você pode fazer isso comigo, Sangô? Nós somos parceiros, lembra? Pensei que podia confiar em você... Mas como vou se você pode fazer um teatrinho a cada vila? Será que você também não faz um teatrinho em relação ao outros? Fingi que está no nosso lado quando na verdade está no outro? Que apenas quer conseguir a Tessaiga para pegar seu irmão de volta?

-NUNCA! Eu nunca trairia os meus amigos!

-E o que foi esse troço todo?

-Foi... ESQUEÇA!

Correu.

-Sangô!

Como as mulheres podiam ser tão complicadas? Sai correndo atrás da Sangô. Tinha que tirar essa história a limpo. Ela não faria algo assim sem um motivo. Uma explicação. A chuva começou, como se para revelar como me sentia por dentro.

Lagrimas do meu coração. Traído.

Vi-a um longe de mim, apressei meus braços. Não ia fugir de mim. Não até que tudo tivesse sido respondido. Não até que tudo sido consertado. E nada de esqueça! Alcancei-a, conseguindo pegar o braço delgado, e a virei para mim, fazendo-a me encarar.

Lagrimas dos olhos dela.

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
**__**Please don't say 'forgive me'  
**__**I've seen it all before  
**__**And I can't take it anymore  
**__(Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero saber  
__Por favor não diga "me perdoe"  
__Eu já vi isso tudo antes  
__E não posso mais agüentar)_

-Você não entende... Não entende... –ela murmurava olhando para mim.

-Porque? Só isso! Porque? O que foi que eu fiz?

-Promessas. Desculpas. Tudo. –ela empurrou me empurrou, fazendo soltar o braço dela. –Você e sua canalhice!

-Como? Eu nunca fiz nada contra você, Sangô! Tudo bem... Às vezes sou um pouco... Hentai, mas você não precisava fazer uma menina passar por minha filha!

-Um pouco? Fazer promessas, fazer algo... Indevido – ela movimentou as mãos como se pusesse aspas no ar. – Enganar as moças. Seus "Quer ter um filho comigo?"... Acha isso pouco, Mirok? Iludir pobres moças a seu bel prazer?

-Mas eu não...

-Não o que? Acha que não está fazendo nada errado? O que você acha que uma moça de família que sonha com casamento, filhos, um homem **_só_** seu, pensa quando você a pede para ter um filho com ela? Certamente, não um caso como uma mulher da vida!

-Sangô...

-Sim! Eu armei. Eu me vinguei por elas. Por todas que você, um dia, iludiu. Por todas as promessas e palavras de carinho que você já disse.

-Por você. – completei.

_**I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say you're sorry  
(Don't explain yourself cause talk is cheap)  
**(Eu não quero ouvir, não quero saber  
Por favor, não me peça desculpas  
(Não se explique, pois é conversa fiada))_

Vi ela enrijecer. Ela podia ter me enganado. Mas o que sentia agora não tinha nada haver com isso. Sentia um reboliço dentro de mim. Relâmpagos arranhavam os céus como laminas, a chuva caia das feridas dos ares. Não me importava.

-Por você, certo, Sangô? Você sonha com casamento, com filhos, com o um homem só seu.- Repeti suas palavras, enquanto ela me encarava e eu desejava o poder de ler sua alma, seu coração. – E... Bem, algumas coisas que faço... Aquela promessa que fiz, certo? Eu não me esqueci. E muito menos de sua resposta.

-Mirok...

-Minha vez de falar, Sangô.

-Não!- ela disse tão veemente... –Não quero ouvir sua conversa fiada! Acredite. Já ouvir todas as suas desculpas esfarrapadas. O que vai dizer? Prometer que não o fará mais? Que não dará em cima de mais nenhuma mulher? Para que? Para somar a todas as suas promessas perdidas? E depois? Vai pedir desculpas? Quantas vezes vai ser assim, Mirok? Quantas vezes isso vai continuar? Porque, para mim, já se tornou insuportável!

-Eu também?

Não podia ser simplesmente assim. O fim. Um fim sem nem mesmo nós começar... Corretamente. Ela desviou o olhar e começou a mirar qualquer coisa, exceto a mim.

-Não, Sangô. Não é insuportável, é? Apenas é diferente do como você pensou que seria.

-Que seria o que?

_**I've heard it all before, And I can take care of myself  
(There's more important things than hearing you speak)  
I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know  
Please don't say 'forgive me'  
**(Já ouvi tudo isso antes e eu posso cuidar de mim mesma  
(Há coisas mais importantes do que ouvir você falar)  
Eu não quero ouvir, não quero saber  
Por favor, não diga "perdoe-me")_

-Nós.

-Poupe, Mirok. Não sou mais a moça inocente que você conheceu tempos atrás. De tanto ouvir suas promessas perdidas, eu cresci! Não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes.

-Nós crescemos, Sangô. Nós mudamos.

-Papo furado! Você continua o mesmo! Um pervertido! Cachorro! E não vou dar mais ouvido a você! Tem coisas mais importantes para fazer!

-Concordo inteiramente.

-Que...?

Não a deixei dizer mais nada. Não. Não deixaria chegar num fim. Mas eu... Ela... Nós precisamos de um começo. E foi ali. Quando peguei seus braços, a puxei para mim e cobrir seus lábios com os meus. Simplesmente, assim. Beijei-a, com a curiosidade, que me invadia, de descobrir novos territórios: a boca dela.

Certamente, ela não tinha ouvido o barulho da chuva como agora. Dos trovões, do nosso beijo, do atrito da nossa roupa... Novidade. Afastei meus lábios e a admirei. A chuva caindo em seu rosto, fios de cabelos colados em sua face, a boca em pequeno sorriso inerte, os olhos abrindo aos poucos como se voltasse a realidade.

-Nossa promessa, Sangô. Ela... Não é perdida. – disse enquanto aproveitava nossos corpos colados pela chuva.

_**I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
I've heard it all before  
**(Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes  
Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes  
__Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes  
Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes_)

_**#PATF#**_

Já levei um tapa assim antes.

Sem esqueça.

**

* * *

TERMINEI!  
****Ufa! Espero que agrade a todos... Mesmo que alguns vão ler e falar: "Da onde ela tira essas doideras?"  
****Eu respondo! Da minha mente! XD  
****Falaram uma vingança... Veio isso! Na hora. E foi só por no papel!  
****Só espero ter respondido correto. Eu me empolgo, às vezes. Mesmo que eu tenha tentando encurtar o máximo, tanto que nem descrevi o passeio do Mirok e a Yubi... e a conversa toda da Sangô e ela. Tentei me concentrar nos pontos determinantes. O.o  
****Se acharem digno de uma critica, elogio e afins, pode deixar sua review! (_Sim! Eu tenho cara-de-pau de implorar por tal! x.x)  
_****Só isso meninas... Bye, Bye! E a gente se vê...**

**Mish-chan**


End file.
